War of Destruction, Sorrow, and Despair
by Meekers004
Summary: With Gannon defeated, Koume and Kotate seek to revive their son by relighting the flames of Destruction, sorrow, and despair. Only Link stands in their way.


This is my first work of any fan fiction of any type, so this is just a little heads up that I know its gonna wind up being bad.

_Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda is property of the Nintendo Corporation,, this is a fan based work._

Somewhere in the dark realm…

"We knew it would to be," began Koume, thrusting open the door to the Room of Rites.

"Our son hath saved us from death, yet we were unable to save him," finished her sister, Kotate. The two crept across the rubblly ground.

"With two divines on one, he stood not a chance"

"But, if _we_ had two, wouldst our son be reborn in a more terrible grace" Kotate stroked the table in the center of the room with her long gruesome fingertips.

"But to obtain a second would take no less than an army," Koume retorted

"And one to lead them," Kotate agreed.

"Through force"

"Through cunning"

"But dear sister, those whom we might have called on hath been struck down by the bearer of the divine of courage"

"Then craft our own, we shall" Kotate summoned forth her broomstick and shot up into the air. Koume followed just behind.

"One of force and cunning"

"But each together would dilute the other, so why not make two?"

"So it shall be. One with the force of a fierce dragon. Rise ONOX!!!" Koume raised her crusty hands, and with it, a fountain of fire burst from the ground. Slowly a purple shadow crawled over the burning flame. The fire extinguished, and in its place a charcoal figure stood.

Onox. Bearing a mace in hand, he struck it down into the ground, shaking the floor around the impact. The ash covering his body ran in fear. Every inch of the figure lay covered in armor. His helm resembled that of a cone. His only solution for having sight was three holes.

A grunting sound came from the man. An attempt at speech, but no hole in his armor for his mouth. He raised his hand to his face, and sliced the air, shattering the armor. "Ahhhhhhhh" His breath was that of evil. He knelt down on the shattered floor where his mace had met the crumbling surface. "Mistresses of Darkness, I am yours to command." Ash flew out with each word. The witches nodded and continued their ceremony, circling.

"To compliment pure power, we shall have the cunning of all mortal creatures. Rise VERAN!!!" Kotate raised her arms, as had her sister, and an ice crystal shot up from the ground. From the heart of the blue crystal grew another purple light as like that of the fire, reaching out tendrils of darkness. When covered in darkness, the ice shattered, leaving in its place, a cloaked figure.

The figure thrust off the cloak revealing herself to be Veran, though her face stick concealed by a thin black veil. Bearing no weapons but the magic she was created with, she rose her arms in front of her. Pulses of dark energy were shot in all directions of the room as she begun spinning, crumbling the already collapsing walls. She tore off the veil in front of her face and threw it to the ground revealing her face. She knelt down quickly as Onox had. "Mistresses of Shadows, I am yours to command." An icy chill flew out with each word. Again the witches nodded, but returned to ground, each approaching their own creation.

Koume wrapped her fingers around the helm of Onox. "One to light the Flame of Destruction, Onox, to Holodrum. Seek out the Oracle of Seasons, Din."

Kotate examined the face of Veran "The other, the Flame of Sorrow. Veran, to Labrynna! Seek out the Oracle of Ages, Nayru. But you shall only when Onox is done. For it is always better to observe the enemy before jumping into battle." Onox gritted his razor sharp teeth at the thought of being second rate.

"And with these flame doth lit" continued Koume.

"The Divines shall come"

"Shall we capture one..."

"We shall lay them here" Kotate pointed to the alter laying between the three unlit torches.

"And when their heart beat no more"

"With Wisdom or Courage combined with power"

"Our son shall rise again!!!" The two witches shouted together. They summoned forth their brooms once again and flew out of the room through a shattered roof, laughing maniacally.


End file.
